My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is a retarded TV show that Hasbro commissioned in the hope that the results would convince children to give them lots of Money. It was supposed to be targeted at 8 year old girls, but the people making it realized this idea sucked, and started seeing how much inappropriate content they could get away with putting in it, and since Hasbro payed so little attention to the whole affair apart from the profit, they got away with A LOT, leading to a bunch of random middle aged guys starting to watch it. Patrick Star is widely known to hate the program, but nobody knows the reason why. Almost all people think the show is for girls, but you know how The Twilight Saga took vampires and made them girly? Well MLP took ponies and made them MANLY, with alcohol and nudity jokes, soul devouring butterflies, and the main characters all going insane in some episode or another. The world may never know why. All the kids watch Family Guy and play Call of Ducky as well. Plot The show centers around six pony friends who are trying to learn the joys of murdering. Too bad they're constantly having to leave their everyday lives in the village of Ponyville to save the entire kingdom of Equestria from some colossal evil. This happens almost every episode. Characters Mane Six *'Twilight Sparkle': Princess Celestia's best student, and a total bookworm and workaholic, unicorn Twilight is the obvious brains of the group, Twilight is the one tasked with coming up with a plan to save everyone, and always blames herself if it goes wrong, unless someone else is willing to blame her. She represents the element of magic in the Elements of Harmony, Equestria's greatest protection. *'Rainbow Dash': Daring and determined to kill, pegasus Rainbow Dash represents the element of evil. She can create bombs as she flies, and her flying is scientifically proven to cause her to become 20% meaner in 10 seconds flat. Some fans of the show think she's in a relationship with Applejack. Don't ask. *'Pinkie Pie': Constantly enthusiastic and hyperactive, Pinkie represents the element of laughter. Though some fans of the show suspect that Pinke is a delusional psychopath, not one of them has ever been able to confirm their suspicions that Pinkie is a psycho. Her evil twin on the other hand... *'Rarity': The second unicorn in the group, stylish and elegant Rarity represents the element of generosity. She has an undeniable knack for fashion, as well as finding jewels. She has single-handidly devalued jewels so much they are now as cheap as the plastic ones. And how does make up for this? By giving these jewels away FOR FREE. *'Fluttershy': The second pegasus in the group, Fluttershy represents the element of kindness. She is sweet, friendly, and caring...until you decide to give her a hard time. Then she's about as cuddly as an remorseless assassin in a bad mood. *'Applejack': Hard-working and high-spirited, Applejack represents the element of honesty. She lives with her grandmother and her two siblings on their farm, Sweet Apple Acres. As I mentioned before, some fans think she and Rainbow Dash are in a relationship. Some people REALLY need to get out more. Other Major(ish) Characters *'Princess Celestia': The ruler of Equestria and Twilight's mentor, not to mention previous bearer of the Elements of Harmony, Princess Celestia is well known to be a wise and caring ruler. And to have turned Discord to stone, then used him as a lawn ornament, and sent King Sombra to the North Pole with the help of her little sister, Luna, and also sending Luna to the moon when she turned into a demon. She also has an addiction to cake. *'Princess Luna': Co-Ruler of equestria, and ex-co-bearer of the Elements of Harmony, Luna and Celestia were best friends until Luna turned into a demon that Celestia sent to the moon. After the Mane Six returned her to normal, she got back together with Celestia for some reason, even though she created a holiday about the whole "Evil Demon" thing. *'Spike': A young dragon Twilight first met in her school entrance exam. He provides NO help WHATSOEVER until episode 2 of season 3, when he somehow is responsible for saving the butts of everyone in the Crystal Empire. Until that point all he ever does is say the wrong things, run errands for random ponies, and have a crush on Rarity, even though the whole Dragon\Unicorn thing is all kinds of wrong. Don't reward him too well for the work he puts in in though. If he's rewarded too well he turns into some kind of kleptomaniac Godzilla. *'The Cutie Mark Crusaders': A group consisting of Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity's respective little sisters. The group believe themselves to be social outcasts until they can each get a "Cutie Mark", a pony's unique marking that lets complete strangers figure out what kind of person they are with a quick glance. But let's face it, they've all risked life and limb to get one, and failed every time. The odds are against them. *'Discord': Not to be confused with the other Discord who is a one-eyed purple hexagonal prism, Discord is a draconequus, a chimera-like creature with the the magical ability to create, cause, change, or do absolutely anything, even if it's against the laws of physics. He once spread chaos across Equestria, but Celestia and Luna turned him to stone, then used him as a lawn ornament. Having escaped aprox. 1000 years later, isn't too happy about the whole thing. *'Zecora': A zebra who constantly speaks in rhyme, like she thinks she's in a Dr. Seuss book or something. Despite the fact nobody minds all her potions and weird voodoo stuff, they find it strange that she eats hay, even though they do too. * The Wonderbolts: Equestria's famous flying crew, who seem to have gone downhill as the show has progressed, starting with losing to klepto-godzilla Spike, and then proceeding to eventually lie to each other to get Rainbow Dash to help them. Some would feel sorry for them, but change their mind once they realize what a douche Spitfire is nowadays. *'Miss Cherilee': The CMC's teacher. Somehow manages to keep the various 6-year-olds in line, and do other stuff as well. Aparrently she doesn't realize how dangerous the young minds she's working with are. *'Big Macintosh': Applejack and Applebloom's big brother. Also called "Big Mac" for short. Usually only ever says "Eeyup" or "Eenope", but other times is perfectley capable of normal speech. Oh, and he plays with Twilight's old doll, Smartypants. *'Granny Smith': Applejack, Applebloom, and Big Mac's grandmother. Old, wrinkly, has no self-esteem, but knows lots about apple farming and Equestria's history. Also partially responsible for Ponyville's founding. How it managed to become a thriving town in just three generations, we don't know. Episodes See List of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episodes Category:TV Shows Category:Stuff Category:Epics Category:Evil Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Undead Category:Good TV Shows Category:My Little Pony